To Wed Your Worst Nightmare
by Lil-Pyro15
Summary: This story is Kinda sucky so don't complain. Ranma awakens to find that Shampoo is, once again, trying to wed him! This is just kinda just for fun, not anything eles! We can't spell so deal with it!
1. The Krazy Begining!

To Wed Your Nightmare!  
  
By both authors: CelticFairee and Lil-Pyro15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit of Ranma ½ it is all owned by Remico Takahashi. ON WITH MY CRAPPY STORY!!  
  
Ranma awoke with sun shining in his eyes, and said, "Oh gee I'm tired." Just then a sharp knock came from the window, looking out he saw the girl with indigo hair; his nightmare, Shampoo!  
  
"Nihau!" said Shampoo breaking the window, "Ranma you date!" At this particular point of our story, Ranma is about to run screaming far away from his room when suddenly, WHAM! There was Akane to who had just entered the room hitting Ranma in the face with the door; thus knocking him out cold.  
  
Shampoo then rushed to Ranma's side and picking him up she said, "Akane you home Shampoo blow to sky! It go BOOM!" laughing like the maniac she is Shampoo ran out the door holding the unconscious Ranma in her lesbian arms (A/N well gee she still likes the female Ranma as much; if not more; then the male Ranma!).  
  
She ran home, with Ranma in her Lesbian arms. She was greeted by Great grandmother (known to Ranma as old hag) "Shampoo did you finally find the son in law, and did you convince him to marry you? If not then did you knock him out , and bring him home to wed you anyway?"  
  
Shampoo answered with great excitement "YES!! Shampoo knock him out, and bring home isn't you proud of Shampoo?"  
  
Great grandmother smiled, "Shampoo I am most proud of you now come and (A/N Hump me!) get your dress ready!" (A/N AWWWW!!! Well I can wish can't I?)  
  
That's All that you get until I've got 10-15 reviews, AM I CLEAR ON THAT FACTOR?! 


	2. Awoken

DISCLAIMER: Although it may be very unfortunate I still do not own this MOTHER FUCKING show.  
  
Ranma awoke a few hours later. He opened his eyes only to see darkness. He then turned over to feel something warm, he patted around till he found out it was a girl. He rubbed his forehead feeling a huge bump (where Akane hit him with the door). Still not knowing where he was, or who was next to him, he got up and felt around for a light switch. Finally after a few minutes of tripping over things he found it, flipped the switch, and what he saw made him almost run.  
  
Shampoo was asleep on the bed. NAKED!! Ranma didn't remember how he got there, and didn't want to remember. As quick and as silent as he could, he opened the door, and crept down the darkened hallway, about halfway down the hall he saw a light he slowly crept toward it.  
  
There was great (A/N old hag) grandmother! He thought about how he might get past her 'damn.the old hag has to be up now of all times, oh well...maybe her eyesight ain't what it used to be, and I can walk right past her' Ranma said to himself. He slowly peeked around the corner, and watched her make a cup of tea. He walked past her pretty quickly, just then he hears someone calling his name, he turns around to see you guessed it old hag (A/N hehehe).  
  
She looks him over, and calmly says, "look down dear", so, he does, he doesn't notice anything different, 'I'm wearing clothes, so what could be wrong?' he thought to himself, "what am I looking for?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look at your hand dear," said great grandmother with a slight smile. He held out his hands, and it looked as though nothing were different. Then he noticed a small gold ring on his ring finger.  
  
Looking at great (other A/N old hag) grandmother, Ranma yelled "HEY WHAT'S THE IDEA OF TRICKING ME LIKE THIS?" he took off the ring, and threw it on the floor. This is when Shampoo, whom Ranma had forgotten all about, made her entrance.  
  
"What going on?" Shampoo said sitting in a big chair, yawning; still naked, which distracted Ranma, giving Great Grandmother a chance to knock him out; again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Okay, that's all you get until I get 5 reviews, and nothing bad because I KNOW THIS STORY SUX! 


	3. WHAT THE FUCK!

Disclaimer: DAMN YOU! I DON'T OWN RANMA ½!!!  
  
The dragged Ranma back into Shampoo's Room and tied him up on the bed, once Great Grandmother had gone, Shampoo removed all of Ranma's clothing.  
  
Shampoo then got all dressed up in her slut like little dress. It was light blue and it almost covered her ass! God forbid that it may actually cover it! She then went to Ranma and splashed him with cold water, turning him into a girl, and then she put one of her dresses on him.  
  
Smiling she admired her work; Ranma's dress was red with bright yellow swirls all over it, it was about to his-um her inner thigh all around. Underneath (s)he was wearing what covered less then a thong and a push up bra making them look like double "D's."  
  
Groaning Ranma sat up; he looked around and then, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when he.um.she realized what he-she was wearing.  
  
Shampoo smiled at him-oops her, "Ranma you Shampoo marry! You sit still so Shampoo do your pretty face and make it up!" this is when Ranma realizes that Shampoo is lesbian and wishes to fuck him; oh yea and that he's all tied up.  
  
'The gods hate me don't they?' he asked himself while Shampoo put Make-up on him, not to mention give him a very good look down her shirt, 'that was sooooo NOT something that I wanted to see!'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lil-Pyro15: Ooh! Cliffhanger!  
  
CelticFairee: Ok that's all you get till we've got.umm.2 more sound good to you Lil-Pyro15?  
  
Lil-Pyro15: Yea whatever, oh yea thanks to all you Reviewers!  
  
CelticFairee: Yep thanks SOOOO much! 


End file.
